deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs DIO Brando
Who Needs Humanity? venom_vs__dio_brando_by_omnicidalclown1992_dcrt78i-fullview.jpg ' 'Discription Marvel vs JoJo's bizarre adventure! Which revenge driven guy who threw their humanity away will win? 'Intro' Necro: Humanity is something many of us hold dear. Unless revenge is more important. Mercer: Venom, The lethal protector. Necro: And Dio Brando, The bane of the joestars. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to anlyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out would a DEATH BATTLE! Venom Necro: Eddie Brock was a freelance photo journalist, was fired, divorced and diagnosed with cancer all in the same day. Mercer: That really sucks. Necro: Later in that same day, eddie had a meeting with the black goop that had just been rejected by spider man. This black goop was actually a symbiote from the planet knull. Mercer: And this symbiote cured his cancer,and it gave him super powers. ''' '''Necro: Then he found spider man and beat the shit out of him! Mercer: But to beat the shit out of spider man he had to have a pretty crazy power set. Necro: First up is Venom's insane strength. Mercer: Venom has fought and defeated the likes of the juggernaut with nothing but brute strength. Venom also fought and deafeated ghost rider on his own, managing to subdue him with his own chain! Necro: Venom has ragdolled spiderman with a single strike, and he even defeated carnage his son, who he...gave birth to?(don't get the wrong Idea you perves!) Mercer: Venom's strength has been calculated to let of two point eight megatons of force per punch! And that is with out the multiplyers venom can add to his body.(The highest we have seen him go is to a times ten multiplyer.) Venom has also shown himself to be able to throw around tanks and bulldozers as if they were nothing, and venom has also torn steel doors off of their hinges with ease before.Hell, Eddie caught a falling ferris wheel to save people! Mercer: In terms of speed venom has shown himself to be able to get the drop spider man and carnage, who have avoided lighting and lasers with ease, but venom has shown himself to have massivly hypersonic movment speeds. Roughly Mach 25 to be exact. Necro: Venom has laughed off hits from the casual mountain destroying juggernaut, putting his maximum duribility and way, way over four point thirty-eight gigatons of force, Venom has also taanked RPG and LAW rockets with ease, and venom even survived ghost rider's penatance stare, one of the most powerful instant kill moves in the marvel universe, as it uses tha target's past sins against them, to kill them.Venom survived the pentance stare while he was being roasted by hellfire, one of venom's main weaknesses. Mercer: Venom is also completly immune to electricity, and he also tanked hit from the continat destroying hulk, and he still got up and got right back to fighting! Necro: In terms of regeneration venom has healed from being decapitated, shot, impaled and burnt with flames and being shot with rockets. Mercer: in terms of hand to hand combat, venom mainly uses a brutal fighting style that relies on brute strength and raw power to beat his foes, And when venom feels that his style is getting to predicatable, he swiths things up with using tentecles and his malleability as a symbiote to get the drop on his foes. Necro: Venom is a deadly foe to fight,as when his fighting prowess is paired with his cunning and brutal intelleic, venom is nigh unstoppable. Mercer: venom is very brutal and sadistic, and sometimes that side of him can get the better of him and cause him to make mistakes. Necro: There is one more thing about venom. Venom's ability to shape-shift is possibly his greatest ability. Mercer: Because of this ability and because of the suit's impressive memory, it remebers how to shoot webs, and it can also be used to create sheilds, axes,blades and tentecles. Necro: Venom even has a spider sense, and venom has a sort of super form. This form is called Madness Venom. Mercer: Venom acheives this form by focusing all of his negative power, and he then uses it to create the Madness form. the madness gains two extra arms, and eleven more heads. This form boost venom's power immensly, and it also increases venom's duribility and regeneration toeven greater hights. However venom loses some of his speed, going from mach 25 to mach 15. The form also makes venom even more brutal and ruthless than he was before. Necro: But of course venom has a few weaknesses. Two to be exact. And they are extreme heat and very loud sound. Mercer: Over all venom is spider man's greatest foe for a reason. ''' '''Venom: WE.ARE.VENOM 'DIO' 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'What use is humanity? Fight!' Cairo, Egypt. 1:30am 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Marvel vs Jojo themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies